Truth or Dare
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: I love Truth or Dare stories they are hilarious so I am going to write on my self I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 revised

**a/n i love truth or dare stories and since I've read them all and there is no new ones i decided to write my own while i come over writers block for my other story i hope you love it and btw if i accidentally use some one else idea i'm super sorry i didn't realize it i hope you get some laughs out of this.**

_**disclaimer **_

_and the girl said my, what big teeth you have grandma-_

_-this is a breaking news rashelandkeller from does not own the night world._

Poppy, James, Mary-Lynette, Ash, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Keller, and Galen were all sitting in the living room of Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas, and Rashel's little brother Timmy was off making trouble somewhere else, and Hannah was out for the day, Thierry was having a nap, and Lupe were working on official business . it was Maggie's birthday, and they were all extremely bored, until Maggie had a wonderful idea.

"Let's play truth or dare." all the boys groaned and a few of the girls did too. "Awwww, come on guys it's my birthday, you have to do what I say."

"Ok, I'll do go first," said Poppy "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"i dare you too... dye Thierry's hair pink."

"You are a demon child, Poppy, but ok. Ash, Truth or dare."

"Dare!" he laughed thinking it was funny to even ask.

James smiled a wicked smile, "Ok I dare you to only wear Mare's underwear for a week."

"WHAT! ok i'll do it after this, Quinn, i dare you to dress up like an evil clown and scare Timmy."

"What if i wanted to pick truth?" Quinn asked

"I know you didn't now go."

"Ok but don't you and James also have something you have to do?"

James and Ash both shot him angry glares, and the three of them left the room.

"Ok," said Maggie "Jez, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to wrap yourself up in toilet paper and walk up and down the strip yelling 'BEWARE THE CURSE OF KING TUT WILL GET YOU ALL!'"

"Ok deal"

just then Ash came walking downstairs in a pair of Mary-Lynette's purple and pink polka dotted underwear. everyone laughed and he blushed a deep red. he sat down on one of the blue sofa chairs beside Mary-Lynette and the game went on

"Ok, Morgead, truth or dare"

"Definitely dare."

"Ok when Thierry comes down asking who did that to his hair I dare you to smash a piece of cake in his face."

"oh, wow, ok"

"Umm Mary-Lynette truth or dare?"

"You know what I feel like a dare today."

we all looked at her amazed normally she always picks truth

"ok, since Ash is wearing your underwear, you have to wear his and one of his t-shirts for the same amount of time."

at that moment a screaming Timmy ran into the room to hide behind Rashel's legs, instantly later he was followed by Quinn dressed up like a clown, and James laughing behind him.

"Come on Timmy, it was only a joke," pleaded Quinn

Timmy just shuddered and screamed again behind Rashel's legs. Apparently all that screaming had woken Thierry up

"WHO. DID. THIS. TO. MY. HAIR!" he came running down the stairs and through the doorway where Morgead was hiding with a piece of cake in his hand. Thierry took another step forward and Morgead smashed the cake right into his face. Thierry whirled around and screamed into Morgead's face.

"MORGEAD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

the rest of them were rolling around on the ground laughing about how ridiculous Thierry looked like that

"You could kill me, or you could kill Ash for dying your hair pink."

"God point, Morgead, I will kill Ash see you all, and happy birthday Maggie."

Thierry ran out of room chasing Ash

Mary-Lynette came back in wearing Ash's clothes, she shot us a glare that said _if you make fun of you i will kill you all_. And again the game went on

**A/n how do you like it? leave me a message with your critique and dare/truth ideas for any of you that were reading my last story shattered heart, i didn't like the way it was going so i took it off to make some changes it will be back up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n here is chapter two i hope you like this. sorry for not updating in a while my computer has been in the shop, i have had key problems with my '' turning into È and ive had no inspiration but i will soon because im going up for a three day trip at my grandmas house and i get bored there

disclaimer i do not own the night world

"that was a close one morgead, but personaly i think it would have been funny to see you get beat up," laughed jez

"yeah it was, don't you have to go be a mummy?"

''morgead, when i get back i am killing you'' at that moment the rumbling sound of thunder was sounded, and soon after you could here the down pour of rain. "awww crap why does to have to rain when i have to be wrapped up in toilet paper?"

everyone else laughed and she stalked angrily out of the room.

''ummm Maggie your turn truth or dare'' asked Mary-Lynette who had come in after thierry left

"i'll go with truth"

"who were all the people you dated before you met Delos, put them in order"

"well, do you guys have a bit of time?" maggie didnt wait for an answer and went on "well in grade one i went out with toby on a dare, grade two thomas asked me to the valentines day dance along with tyler ricky pj daren and kristian, i went with all of them to be fair, in third grade i kissed johnny under the shrubs at school, in grade four i was asked out by andy, wren, harry, george, fred, and larry," with every name that went past Delos' face got redder and redder "then in grade five i was on a trip and didnt date anyone, grade six all of the boys were super gross then i dated damon through grade seven and eight then in grade nine i dated a ton of guys, julian, fermin, percy, gerald, tj, keenan"

"ok we get it you can stop now," Delos yelled angrily

"Delos i always love you best though"

delos just gave maggie a half hearted look and turned away. obviously maggie was unfazed and went on with the game.

"thea your turn truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth"

"what is the evilest spell you've done to someone?"

"let me think... i've got it, just after i had supposedly forgot about being a witch, this werewolf boy was getting in my face and calling me names, so i threw a ball of flames at him, it hit him in the head it was blown clean off"

"oh my god Thea i didnt know that you had such a bad side, remind me to never get on it."

Thea smirked "david truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said uncertainly

"i dare you too..."

at that moment ash burst through the door, with Thierry following close behind him carrying a stake. Ash hid behind the couch screaming "Theirry, stop trying to kill me its washout dye, and i didn't even do it."

"I DONT CARE YOU DIED MY FREAKING HAIR PINK!"

at that moment Hannah walked through the door with lupe right beside her "Theirry, hun, why is your hair pink, why is ash hiding behind the couches, and why is Ash wearing Mary-Lynettes undwear, only her underwear?"

"Well," Ash started, "we were all playing truth or dare for Maggies birthday, James was dared to die thiery's hair pink, i was dared to wear Mare's underwear, and Quinn was dared to dress up like a clown and scare Timmy which worked and woke up thiery wo was mad at what happened to his hair then when he came through the door Morgead smushed a peice of cake in his face, also for a dare, the Thiery was going to kill Morgead but Morgead said that he should kill me instead because i had died his hair pink when it was really James' fault then Theiry chased me out of the room with a stake."

"well in that case, can we play as well?" Lupe asked

"Sure," Thea replied "ï was just about to give david his dare."

a/n sorry for the long time whoever tells me the best idea for his dare by sometime around tomorrow night, i might use theyre idea thanks for reading now press that cute little reveiw bubble and leave, a comment or crituqe


	3. Chapter 3

a/n i have decided this is going to be my side story for writers block i am dedicating this chapter to lamia vampress and for their great ideas

everyone was sitting and watching Thea decide what to do to david. "I've got it, David, you have to invite your ex girlfriend Tanya over and givee her a big kiss on the cheek for five seconds," Thea smiled

Davids face paled, and Gillian's turned an angry red, "THEA, THAT IS THE STUPIDEST DARE EVER!" Gillian screamed.

"I guess i have to do it, i love you best though Gillian, after this turn," David whispered. Gillian left the room and david went on, louder this time. "Delos, truth or dare"

"I will go with dare, kings are not chickens"

"Apparently kings are idiots though," Ash whispered to Morgead.

"I agree," Morgead laughed, Ash joining in soon after.

"Ok, i dare you to prank call Hunter redfern."

"That sounds like fun, don't you have to go call Tanya?" Delos asked sarcasticaly

"I geuss when im done you have to call Hunter"

"Fine, lupe truth or dare?" Delos asked

"Dare, im a werewolf not a chicken" lupe smiled

"Ok i dare you to howl at the moon in the middle of the strip,human, everynight for a month"

"WHAT! ok i'll do it, how much longer till the moon comes out?"

"Three minutes, you better get going" Mary-Lynette suplied.

lupe left, and David came back in. "Tanya will be here in five minutes, you're up kingy."

Delos got up and grabbed the phone off the table punching in Hunter's number.

"everybody be quiet it's on speaker,"

**(hunter**

_delos)_

**Hunter Redfern reporting for duty**

_howdy there cowboy *Hi pitched girly voice* welcome to sherrifs show burger, we have a show and food._

**i didn't call you, you called me**

_*low manly voice* i know i did honey buns, now are you going to make our date at the strip club or what?_

**no i am not i am not gay i am a vampire i will kill you**

oh geoffry thats just great i love you too

**I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT TO THE PIGEONS**

_*stupid cowboy voice* so... yuk yuk wanna go eat some peanut butter... yuk yuk i got some in my undearwear drawer... yukitty yuk yuk_

**WHAT! eeew no**

*_seductive girl voice* meet me at the mgm grand twelve o clock_

**sure how will i know its you?**

_bobby jr come back here with that cake right now_

**i will know you by bobby jr with cake? wait what are you still there?**

_I AM COMING TO EAT YOUR SOUL!_

Delos hangs up

his phone rings again

it is hunter

he answers it,_  
_

**DELOS IS THIS YOU**

_no madame this is the CITY MORG!_

delos hangs up again

he recieves no more calls

The door bell rang, and Tanya walked in. Gillian sent david a pleading look, and david returned it with a look saying i'm sorry. David walked up to Tanya and gave her a big kiss on her cheek holding his lips there for five seconds.

"Oh, David i didn't know you still thought of me this way," tanya whispered

meanwhile the game was still going on

"Theirry truth or dare?" Delos asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to go beat up Tanya and in a shrill girly voice scream at the top of your lungs 'get away this is my man!'"

"Sounds like fun, there hasn't been any good fights lately."

Theirry walked up to Tanya.

"Hello, who are you?"

Theirry started punching and kicking Tanya laughing like a madman, nobody did anything to stop it.

"GET AWAY! THIS IS MY MAN! AAAAAAAALL MINE!" He screamed

Tanya ran out of the room yelling "HELP, HELP, THIS IS A CRAZY HOUSE!"

the door slammed shut behind her and she was gone. when the door closed everyone burst out laughing except for Gillian who stood glaring at David.

"You get the couch tonight, David."

a/n taaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaa another chapter of truth or dare press that cute little reveiw button and leave a message at the beep _*beep*_


	4. Chapter 4

a/n CHAPTER 4 OMG jk jk so today i bout a huge gold fish the size of my fish its pretty awesome and before i forget this chapter id dedicated to jmfantasy for some of these great ideas sorry for not being able to update on any of my storys for a while but i have been busy since school is going back tomorrow.

"Well that was pretty fun, next up is... Galen!" theirry yelled

"I have never seen this side of you Thierry, but i am picking truth, i dont want to end up crazy like you guys."

"Buk buk bagok!" Quinn laughed.

Ash turned to him and asked "What the hell was that?"

"That was me making chicken sounds duh," Quinn said as if it was obvious.

"Oh...," Ash said akwardly.

"Galen... did you ever feel anything for Illiana?" Theirry asked like the host off of jeapordy.

"What is a bit," Galen answered like a contestent.

"INCORRECT YOU LOST YOUR ROOM TONIGHT!" Keller yelled.

Galen looked pleadingly at Keller, and she just flipped him off. (a/n ok i know she would probably not do that but it is funny.)

"Aww, Keller, don't be like that," Galen pleaded. Keller glared at him and got up to sit beside Rashel.

"Eric truth or dare?"

"I dont want to take truth, but i dont want to take dare either, i geuss my best bet is Dare."

"I dare you to let Morgead give you an atomic wedgie."

"DEAL!" Morgead yelled, just as Eric screamed "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Morgead smiledd and picked Eric up by the back of his shirt, carrying him out of the room. all was silent until you heared the ripping of fabric (Eric's underwear), Morgead laughing, and Eric screaming wordlesly. Morgead walked proudly into the room, and Eric hobbled.

"Hannah, Truth or dare?" Eric asked.

"Dare..." she said uncertain.

"I dare you to give Jez a makeover, hair styling, and wear a sparkly dress and high heels. You have to take whatever punishment Jez gives you."

"The first part sounded kind of fun, Let's go Jez."

_meanwhile..._

i cant belive Delos made me do this Lupe thought to herself. She got down on her hands and knees in front of the sphinx and howled her best howl to the moon. luckily not many people payed attention to her. Lupe got up and ran back to the mansion.

_back at the mansion when lupe came back._

"Poppy, truth or dare?" Lupe asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go eat a pound of sugar," Lupe said wickedly. Poppy smiled and ran off to the kitchen. Just as she left, Hannah came down the spiraling stair case and anounced "Here is then new Jez."

"I'm not coming down, even if you drag me down there!" Jez screamed.

"If you don't i will come up there and take pictures then upload them straight to facebook," Hannah warned.

"NO!" Jez yelled running down the stairs. Hannah smiled, and everyone else sat with there mouths hanging open. Ash started to laugh and everyone joined in except for Morgead who just whispered "Looking good, Babe."

Jez glared at him then turned to Hannah, "Three," Hannah caught on and started running. "Two, one," Jez finshed and started running after her. As Jez Chased Hannah out the door, she ran into Poppy who was...

a/n cliff hanger bwahaha reveiw and tell me what Poppy should be doing, and some other dare ideas


	5. CHAPPIE FIVE!

Sorry for not updating In a while I am SOOO horrible. I have been working on my other stories shattered heart and it's sequel darkest nights. And my other story coldest winters. Check them out!

Disclaimer.

Quinn: truth or dare?

Me: Well, last time I said dare you made me make out with a platypus, so I think I'm going with truth.

Quinn: Ahhh, that was a good one. Now for your question, do you own the night world?

Me: that would be an unafirrmitive.

Quinn: English?

Me" *sighs* no.

Chapter five.

Last chapter, Jez chased Hannah out the door who ran into poppy who was…

Now!

Standing there in a skimpy bikini, a crazed look on her face, and chocolate around he mouth. Wait, how did she get into the chocolate, the dare was sugar. Poppy ran with vampire speed to where Morgead was sitting. She pulled five wooden spoons in her hands, somehow she could hit Morgead in the head with all of them at the same time. Jez forgot about trying to kill Hannah, because she was trying to pull Poppy off Morgead. James ran up, out of his shock and pulled at Poppy too. Poppy came flying off and landed on top of James in a heap on the floor. Poppy turned around, too fast for even the vampires to see.

"JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!JAMIE!" Poppy screamed. All of a sudden she kissed James on the mouth and tried to undo her bikini straps.

"POPPY! NOOOOO!" Keller screamed. Grabbing Poppy and tying the back on. Keller dragged her up the stair, then came back down a few minutes later. This time Poppy was wearing clothes. Keller walked over to the blue room, it had no widows and locked from the outside. She pushed Poppy in and locked the door. She used a key off a ring with hundreds of keys on it.

"She cane sober up in there for a bit," Keller laughed.

"where'd you get that key ring?" Thierry asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DANG BUISNESS!" Keller yelled into his face.

"Whoa, I was just asking," Thierry said seeming kind of scared.

"Truth or dare, Hannah?" Maggie asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"truth…"

"What's the most gruesome of your past lives? I want the whole story."

"ok here it goes it was my second life.

The short second life of Hannah" Hannah's face went into what looks like a trance and she started to speak.

"My name is Anna, I am living in the middle in the war of the Greek. Mostly only boys were aloud to fight, I was a special case. They fitted me with swords and armour. They put me in the front line, only the most skilled fighters fought there, I had never sword fighter before. They expected me to be able to fight just because I was a great sword craftsmen. The smooth blade cut and sliced perfectly, you didn't need to be a professional to be good with this blade. It sure helped though. The hilt had bars to protect my hands. I crafted this sword. I crafted many that were made in this war. Beside me, my bestest friend francheska fought the best she could. We were both being punished for my crime. My father forced me to marry Denver. He abused me. Under my armour, you could see the cuts and bruises he inflicted me every night. That wasn't my crime. My crime was how I fell in love. I cheated. A man came to our city of Athens. His name was Thiertik. He had beautiful blonde hair, he was tall, and had the most magnificent eyes. We had been meeting secretly. One day he told me what he was. He is not normal, he is a vampire. After he showed me a told me we were soul mates, we planned to move away. Denver ruined it. He came up behind me and pulled me to the leaders. They ran a trial for me, they sentenced me, and francheska because she fought for me, to fighting in the front line of the war. They told us if we could make it through the war, we would be able to stay in the city. Thierrtik sent a sword flying away from me, I had been lost in my thoughts again. A girl with long black hair and ever changing eyes came up beside me. I recognized her from the trial, she was in the council and voted for me not to be punished. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Thiertik hissed. The girl hit him, he went flying. She grabbed me and ran. She was fast, she wasn't human. In the distance, I heard the cries of my beloved Thiertik and my dearest friend francheska 'NOOOOOO!' I tried to wriggle free, this girl was to strong. She stopped in a cave and put me down. I didn't try to run, I knew she would catch me if I tried.

'My name is Maya, as Theorn, or as you call him Thiertik, might have told you have both been around since stone age. Well so have I, Theorn is my love, I turned him into what he is now. Now you shall die for trying to take him from me, that is just how things go.' Maya reached into her backpack, she took out a small, wooden knife. 'I am no healer, I will tell you straight up, this will be long and very, very painful.' Maya laughed and started to stab the knife into my body. Millions of hole in me, slowly I bled out. 'NOOOO! ANNA! YOU CAN MAKE IT!' I heard the wonderful voice of my soul mate on the soul mate link. 'I am sorry Thiertik, dearest, I will be back again later, watch for me…' I looked out the mouth of the cave, I heard the cries of my fellow warriors. We had won. I looked further, I saw the most beautiful morning sunrise. Then all the color drained away, the world turned black."

Everyone stood watching Hannah with their mouths hanging open. A small tear formed In Hanna's eye, Thierry was there instantly.

a/n the end. Of this chapter. Once again I am dearly sorry for not updating in forever. If you have it in you please review and give me some more ideas.


	6. Lyrics, Lyrics, Lyrics

Here is chapter six; I dedicate it to lamia vampress for this great idea. Aww crap as I was looking over my chapters I realized I gave Hannah a dare then another dare D:

"ok, who's left?" Hannah asked. Gillian, Rashel, and Keller tentatively raised their hands. "OK! Gillian, truth or dare?"

"Neither…"

"NOT AN OPTION!"

"Truth then."

"What are you most scared of?"

"Umm… well… I guess I would have to say, rivers and streams. After I died from hypothermia from being wet, I got really scared of rivers and streams."

"Ok…," Hannah said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Keller, truth or dare?"

"DARE! I am way braver than my idiotic soul mate."

Gillian gave a crooked smile. "I dare you to go to the strip wearing a bikini and start singing mine by Taylor Swift to some random guy there."

"I Guess I have to…"

"I want it video taped, TIMMY!" Timmy came running down the stairs.

"Yes, Gillian," Timmy said, pretending as if he did not hear us.

"Oh, good, you already have the recorder. I want you to video tape Keller singing to some guy on the street."

"Ok," he smiled.

"Go get changed Keller," Gillian laughed. Keller walked up to his room, seconds later coming back down in a black bikini.

"I hate you Gillian."

"I know," Gillian said, happy. Keller and Timmy walked off to the garage; you could here the sound of a car driving away.

Keller's pov

I cannot believe they are making me do this. I parked the Mercedes on the side of the road. I got out and walked over to a guy who looked about twenty. He had brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans and a green hoodie with the hood up. I could tell he was checking me out, it took every ounce of my self-control not to rip him to shreds.

"Oh, oh, ohOh, oh, ohYou were in college, working part-time, waiting tablesLeft a small town and never looked backI was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lastsI say, "Can you believe it?"As we're lyin' on the couchThe moment, I can see itYes, yes, I can see it nowDo you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the fist timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineFlash forward, and we're takin' on the world togetherAnd there's a drawer of my things at your placeYou learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guardedYou say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to payWe got nothin' figured outWhen it was hard to takeYes, yesThis is what I thought about:Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the fist timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me start to believe for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineOh, oh, oh, ohAnd I remember that fight, two-thirty AMYou said everything was slipping right out of our handsI ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the streetBraced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever knownThen, you took me by surpriseYou said, "I'll never leave you alone."You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the every time I look at you, it's like the first time.I fell in love with a careless man's careful is the best thing that's ever been mine."You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you believe it?We're gonna make it nowAnd I can see itI can see it now"

I was amazed, the guy stood there for the whole time.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" the guy asked.

"HELL NO!" I screamed at him.

"Well, then why did you sing that to me in an outfit like that?"

"IT WAS A DARE, YOU PERVERT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I creamed, punching him in the face. I got back in my car and drove back to Thierry's mansion.

_When Keller arrived._ nobody's pov

"So, how'd it go?" Thierry asked.

Keller ignored him and walked back upstairs to change.

"Rashel truth or dare?"

"I dare you to knock out Quinn," Keller growled.

"Ok," Rashel said, as if she didn't care. Rashel stood up, pulling Quinn up with her. She punched him in the jaw with all her force. Quinn slumped to the couch emotionless. "That's gonna leave a mark," Rashel laughed, sitting back down.

"So, I was the last person , so let's start again, Morgead your up."

"YEAH! Round two! I say… DARE!"

"What kind of crazy pills are you on?" Rashel asked. "Whatever, your dare is to audition on American Idol, performing Tik Tok by Ke$ha."

"Oh, crap."

_At the studio _(a/n I have never watched American idol so all this stuff is what I looked up on the internet tell me if I get something wrong (:)

"Next up, is a last minute contestant, please give a round of applause for, MORGEAD BLACKTHORN!" the host yelled.

Morgead walked up to the stage, the lights were shining in his eyes, and everyone was staring at him. All of America and anywhere else this show was broadcast. Morgead opened his mouth and started to sing.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P DiddyGrab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this cityBefore I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toesTrying on all our clothes, clothesBoys blowing up our phones, phonesDrop-topping, playing our favorite CDsPulling up to the partiesTrying to get a little bit tipsyDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop, noAin't got a care in world, but got plenty of beerAin't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already hereAnd now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swaggerBut we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick JaggerI'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunkBoys tryin' to touch my junk, junkGonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunkNow, now, we go until they kick us out, outOr the police shut us down, downPolice shut us down, downPo-po shut usDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got me

With my hands upYou got me nowYou got that soundYeah, you got meDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got meWith my hands upPut your hands up

Put your hands upNow, the party don't start 'til I walk inDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, no"

"MORGEAD! THAT SUCKED! DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU COULD BECOME AMERICAN IDOL? WELL THEN YOUR DEAF!" Simon yelled angrily. (sorry anybody who is a fan of him, none of the other judges would say something like that and I wanted something mean to happen to him.)

"I was good, maybe you're deaf," Morgead retorted.

"You took my favourite song and murdered it!"

Morgead walked out of the room and drove back to the mansion.

A/n I hope you people like this chapter please review.


	7. and the story goes on

A/n haha funny story my computer is a piece of crap that deleted all my stuff, my dog died, and at the moment, my butt is numb. It's been a crappy couple of months, but I am recovering from severe writers block and am working on stories once again, kind of. Any ways instead of ranting on here is the next chapter in Truth or Dare. By the way, if you think you're cool or want to be cool, join this roleplay for the Night world, .net/forum/Nightworld_The_next_generation/91568/ guess what! It's the second generation if you need more deats (details.) pop me a pm and ill reply ASAP here we go :D

Nobodys pov

"Have you read the authors not?" Morgead asked. "No? Then go read it now!"

Haha no really go read it and here is the actual chapter

Morgead came back inside glaring at everyone who is laughing about something someone said. Probably a stupid comment by Ash or Quinn. Honestly, he had no idea how those two weren't twins or something, they were quite alike. Then he realized that they weren't laughing about something Quinn or Ash said. The TV. Was on. It was turned to American Idol, and Morgead was flashed across the screen singing Ke$ha. Then when he finished they rewinded it to the beginning and watched it again. Morgead frowned.

"Guys seriously?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at him and burst out laughing.

"OK enough." He said and turned off the TV. Before going to sit on the couch again and pulled Jez onto his lap who was in tears of laughter.

"So, Johnny, what will it is truth or dare?" Morgead asked

Quinn growled at the use of his first name that was being made funny and jumped swinging at a laughing Morgead, being grabbed and held back by Ash and Rashel.

Quinn glared daggers at him "Dare."

Morgead grinned, "I dare you to go by John for the next 24 hours without getting mad at anyone for it."

Quinn growled, "Fine. Jez, truth or dare?" He asked.

Jez thought about it. "I'm not sure, john, I don't want to seem chicken by choosing truth, but I'm too comfy to get up do I guess I'll say truth," She said with a smirk.

You could see Quinn tense up at John but he took a deep breath and sighed. "How do you really feel about Hugh?"

Jez's face paled as she glanced at Morgead who was looking at her expectantly. "Well, I… liked him, like… like liked him." She said not wanting to say the word love.

Morgead stared at her, "even after you new we were soul mates?" he asked.

Jez nodded sadly, "well, I didn't really know what it meant. But I love you and only you now." She said leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. Morgead smiled and kissed her back, passionately, passionately.

"UGH! GET A ROOM!" Quinn yelled.

"SHUT IT JOHN!" they both yelled back simultaneously.

Quinn pouted and leaned further back into the couch.

After the two finished making out, Jez pulled back, "Rashel, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Rashel replied, clearly disgusted by the two's public display of emotions.

Jez grinned, "I dare you to lick the toilet seat."

Rashel frowned, "you're disgusting." she told Jez earning a shrug. Rashel walked into the bathroom, licked the toilet, and gagged. She washed out her mouth with soap and brushed her teeth for about an hour. Then walked back in.

"Ash, truth or dare?"

"Dare… MAN!"

Rashel frowned. "I'm not a man. You have to go streaking down the strip."

Ash frowned, "whatever." he said getting up and thankfully waiting until he was outside to strip down to no clothes then drive to the trip. Ash got out and ran down the strip earning a few whistles from girls and even a few boys. He jumped back into his car and drove back to the mansion. Put on his clothes, then walked inside.

"So, James, what does the good cousin say, truth or dare?"

James shrugged, "truth"

Ash thought about his question before replying, "Name someone you are jealous of."

James thought about it for along time. "Nobody really, I love my life. I have Poppy."

Poppy grinned, "oh Jamie!" she said and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

James grinned, "Mare, truth or dare."

Mare bit her lip and said "dare."

James smiled, "I dare you to let Ash turn you into a vampire."

Mare nodded, "I guess he can." Mare had been thinking about asking Ash to for a while since her 19th birthday was coming.

Ash looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Mare nodded, "yes, I'm ready."

Ash picked Mare up in his arms and carried her up to their room. He set her on the bed and laid over her being careful not to put any of his weight on her. Ash crushed his lips to Mare's in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Mare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The two kissed for a while longer, Ash trailed kisses along Mares jaw and down to her neck. His fangs grew and he bit into Mares neck being as gentle as possible. He took quite a lot of blood, enough as it would take to change her. Ash grabbed a piece of wood and cut his neck and lowered it down to Mares mouth, reluctantly at first, she drank. Taking enough. Ash smiled and pulled away and sat beside Mare.

"I'm tired," she mumbled.

Ash smiled, "that's normal, go to sleep and I'll wake you when it's time." he whispered.

"Don't leave me." Mare murmured. Ash wouldn't have been able to hear except for his vampire hearing. Mare took his hand and closed her eyes falling asleep.

"I won't," Ash promised.

A/n THE END! For this chapter anyways. If you still haven't read the first authors not read it… NOW! Then please please review (:


	8. A mega ending

A/n not much to say, except this chapter will be the most amazing thing you have ever read. By the way, after finishing this chapter, I plan on writing a few one shots about their camping trip, I might make a story out of it. You all should go read it when its up :D

Galen leaned over to look at James., "they've been up there for awhile." to be truthful, it was 61 hours, exactly. The soul mates had stayed downstairs for the three days, nobody really wanting to go upstairs. All of them had camped out in the back yard.

James rolled his eyes, "NO duh, you don't just snap your fingers and BANG! Mare's a vampire. It takes time."

Galen frowned, "oh."

At first, they were all just going to hang out on the couch for a while, but then Maggie had the wonderful idea of making a camping trip out of it. Seeing as nobody wanted to leave, they camped out in the backyard in the forest. Currently, everyone was sitting, or laying, on the ground in a circle around a camp fire.

Poppy sighed and stretched up on her back beside James who was sitting cross legged, "Jamie, I'm bored," she whined.

"HEY!" Maggie yelled, cutting off James reply "NOBODY WILL BE BORED!

Everyone stared at her, slightly frightened. Well… everyone except Poppy.

"YEAH! WELL I AM!" she yelled back.

Maggie stood up, anger written clear across her face, her eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed into a tight line. She was glaring daggers at Poppy, hard enough that she could kill a bird in mid-flight. Her voice was low and slow. "I said, nobody will be bored."

Poppy looked a bit frightened now. She nodded wildly. "yes sir.. Madam."

A bright smile appeared on Maggie's face and she sat down again in between Quinn and Delos. "so, guys, want to keep playing truth or dare?"

Everyone nodded, not wanting the horror of Maggie's anger unleashed on them.

"who's first?" she asked.

"I am," Mary Lynnette said striding into the clearing with the gracefulness of a vampire. Ash walked in beside her, but nobody really noticed him, they were all staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Mary Lynnette. She had been beautiful before, but now, she was immaculate. Her Blue eyes had a certain sparkle to them and he skin had become clear of the tiny blemishes. Her, soft brown hair had a healthy shine to it and looked soft to the touch.

"MARE!" Maggie yelled happy to see her best friend.

Mary Lynnette laughed, "the one and only."

Maggie jumped up grinning and hugged. Getting hugged back tightly by Mary Lynnette, "uh, Mare, you're kind of squishing me," she gasped out.

"oops, sorry," Mare said and released her. Everyone made room for Mary Lynnette and Ash, the two of them sat in the circle.

Mare looked over the group, thinking about who to pick. "GALEN!" she yelled, grinning with her perfect pearly white teeth, "truth or dare."

Galen thought long and hard about it before methodically saying, "I think… my answer is Dare, I would never live it down if Keller showed me up… again."

Mary- Lynnette laughed, "nice choice, I don't think Ash would ever get over it if I showed him up twice in a row, it would just murder his precious ego."

Ash frowned slightly but didn't say anything knowing she was right.

"Anyways, Galen, you are dared to do a hand stand for… FIVE HOURS!"

Galen shrugged and got into a handstand, meanwhile, Quinn had leaned over to whisper to Ash, "what? Did turning her into a vampire make her crazy?" He asked, Ash laughed quietly but didn't answer.

"I heard you, John," Mary Lynnette told him, still watching Galen

"crap, forgot about vampire hearing," then he realized she called him John and his face turned red.

"what did you call me?" he snapped.

Mary Lynnette turned to him and delicately raised an eyebrow, "your name, idiot." It was as if she had became fearless.

Quinn glared at her, standing up. Then fell back clutching his face, what happened was so quick, only the vampires saw it, that is or course if they hadn't blinked or weren't looking. Ash had karate chopped Quinn in the face, and now was pulling Mary Lynnette close to him again. Mary Lynette had seemed to remember her fears and was staring wide eyed, "sorry Quinn!" She yelled.

Quinn shrugged, "no big deal, your not the one that KARATE CHOPPED MY FACE!" he yelled glaring at Ash who was laughing hard.

"Ok people! Lets get a little bit more mature, I don't want to have to separate you." the voice he used made everyone laugh and made Quinn and Ash stop glaring at each other. Galen looked over at Lupe who had just mumbled, "sorry, had to go howl at the moon," she said, glaring at Delos.

"Lupe truth or dare?" Galen asked,

"Oh god, why me? Uh truth. I don't want to have to howl at the moon more than I already have to."

Galen thought about the question "rate all the guys except me from greatest to least on looks."

Lupe looked around the room uncertainly.

"Thierry, David, Ash, James, Quinn, Eric Morgead Delos." everyone laughed except for delos

"WHOA! Why am I last? He asked.

Lupe turned to him "because I don't like you," she said, showing no emotion on her face. "Gillian, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"who was better looking, David or Gary?"

Gillian bit her lip, "well, Gary was pretty good looking…" David was take aback. "but, David is way better looking," she saved.

David smiled and relaxed again

"Eric, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Eric said,

Gillian tried to think of something. "I dare you to jump over the fire.

"that's dangerous!" Eric yelled.

Gillian raised an eyebrow "where's that courageous guy in you?" she asked.

Eric sighed, fine. He took a few steps back and ran towards the fire, jumping it at the last second and clearing it, just barely. Eric grinned proudly.

"that's right, humans 1 vampires 0" he smirked, that's when delos got up and punched him, knocking him backwards. Then delos sat back down, clearly smug.

"Thierry, truth or dare?" Eric rasped out from where he was laying on the ground.

"Dare," Thierry sighed.

"punch Delos," He said before laying back unconscious.

Thierry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to punch Delos."

"You have to, it was Eric's last wish before he was unconscious and anyways, you chose dare, you have to face the consequences," Lupe said grinning, not being able to wait to see someone punch delos.

Thierry sighed, "sorry delos," he said and reached back then punched him in the stomach. Delos didn't appear to flinch.

Thierry looked at him, "oh-kay, Delos, truth or dare?"

"dare."

Thierry thought about it and looked around for a moment before deciding. "whenever you say something, you say something, you have to say do you want fries with that at the end."

Delos sighed, "fine, how long do I have to do this for?" he asked.

Thierry smiled, "you're forgetting something."

Delos glared, "do you want fries with that?"

"For three weeks. " Thierry told him.

Delos continued glaring. "whatever, david, truth or dare?" he asked, "oh, and do you want fries with that."

"Truth, and no, I don't want any fries." he smirked.

Delos glared at him and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "when you kissed Tanya for you last dare, did you feel anything for her? Do you want fries with that." he asked,

David rolled his eyes "of course not," even though in his mind he was saying a bit.

"DAVID!" Gillian yelled, she had heard what he had thought. David realized that as well and his face paled.

"Gillian… you know I love you."

"I hope you love sleeping outside the tent just as much," Gillian said angrily.

David looked at Gillian and sighed before turning to Maggie. "truth or dare?" He asked.

"umm, truth," She said.

"what was the first thing you thought about when you first saw delos."

Maggie thought about it. "well, at first I thought he was Miles then I realized that he wasn't and he was the best looking guy I had ever seen," She said laughing and smiling up at Delos who had his arms wrapped around her. Delos leaned down and kissed her softly. Maggie kissed him back for a moment before pulling back and leaning her head against his chest.

"Keller. Truth or dare?"

"dare of course. Galen can never beat me," she said grinning at her soul mate. Galen rolled his eyes, but grinned back.

"I dare you too… say that Galen is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than you." She laughed,

"but I don't lie." Keller protested.

"that's good, since you don't have to." Galen told her.

"sorry Keller, but you have to," Maggie told her

Keller sighed, "Galen is way better than me." she said quietly and unemotionally.

Galen smirked, "what was that, I couldn't hear you."

Keller glared at him, "oh, yes you did."

Galen smiled, "thanks for telling the truth," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Keller rolled her eyes, "Hannah, truth or dare?"

Hannah thought about it, "truth."

"what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Hannah blushed thinking about it. "well, uh, there was this one time back in the first grade, and I had this massive crush on this guy, and I wrote a poem about how much I liked him and read it in front of the class, it turns out he didn't like me back."

Everyone laughed, imagining a little Hannah declaring her love in front of her whole class.

"anyways! Thea, truth or dare?"

"truth," Thea said.

"hmmm, what would you do if Quinn just changed you into a vampire?" she asked.

Thea laughed for a moment before replying, "well, I'd probably punch him in the face with my new vampire strength… multiple times. Don't even think about turning me into a vampire," she said glaring at Quinn.

Quinn put his hands in the air. "don't worry, I don't plan on it." he said.

Thea looked around. "hey… I think everyone's gone."

"that means our games over, right?" Quinn asked.

Thea nodded, "yeah, think so."

"Let's play again!" Maggie yelled.

"HELL NO!" everyone yelled back.

A/n so, uh, I guess I'm finally done. I'd just like to say a huge thanks to all the subscribers, likes, and comments, and the people who read it, I couldn't have done it without you guys. :D so, yeah see you guys all later, review and check out some of my other stories. bye!


End file.
